Joy, Scars, Forever (Part 5)
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: The behind the scene of what happens when Emily Prentiss meets up with her total past. (This is a cross over to a degree with Rizzoli & Isles) A sequel to Joy, Scars, Forever (Part 4)
***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds or Rizzoli and Isle I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Chapter One

JJ was lost in her thoughts heading to the hotel that the B.P.D. had provided Will for his interview. She had just dropped Jane off at her apartment from the Ambassadors house. They both had a good laugh at the remembrance of Maura standing on the banquet table threatening anyone who mentioned Calvin Stuart.

She remembered her dance with Emily…how it had to stop when she told Emily how Maura had started off getting their attention by asking Morgan "to check to see if his penis had grown" because Emily laughed so hard she almost wet herself.

She remembered the concern look on Maura's face as Emily ran from the ballroom until she explained and went after her. Then how Emily had pulled her into the bathroom with her and they continued to laugh. It had been a long time since she had truly seen the woman laugh and it was intoxicating and sexy.

 _"It is go good to see you laugh."_

 _"It's not funny but I can't help imagining Morgan's face when my girl said that."_

 _"She is a pistol and I believe she would have hurt him if she had been near him."_

 _"Oh…there is no doubt in my mind that she would have whacked him."_

 _"She loves you so much Em."_

 _"I know… I'm so scared of screwing this up."_

 _"Tell her that…she's probably just as scared as you are."_

 _"Yeah…" she said as she started biting her nail._

 _"Em…"_

 _"Hum…"_

 _"You are biting your nail."_

 _"Yeah…"_

 _JJ came up and slid her arms around Emily's waist, "It's going to be okay."_

 _Emily looked up with such an innocent hoping look that took JJ's breath. "I hope so."_

 _"I know so." She said as she lent in to give a reassuring kiss that developed into a deep passionate one until the knock on the door broke them apart._

She smiled at the burning the memory caused between her legs.

She pulled into the parking lot hoping that Emily and Maura liked the roses they had left for them. She didn't get to say goodbye because they were tucking Chessie and Declan in with a bedtime story, the same story that had broken up her passionate kiss as Maura had come to get Emily per Chessie's request.

She arrived at the hotel room and took a deep breath for what was to be the next step of the evening… talking to Will. She knew that they needed to talk but just wasn't sure how this was all going to play out. Blowing out the air in her lungs she opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Cherie"

"Hey" She said and went and kissed him, "little man asleep?"

"I guess… he wanted to stay and sleep at the Ambassadors house with Declan. Emily and Maura said they would see that he got tucked in."

"Oh… he wanted the bed time story too I see."

"Yeah… he said quote "Emmy does great voices," unquote. I figured that we could use the alone time to talk."

"He loves his aunt Emmy and yes we do need to talk."

"JJ…I'm just going to say what's in my heart and we can go from there."

"Okay…" She said glad he was going to start the ball rolling.

"I knew that you being in a separate city from Emily… wasn't going to work. Especially since she is opening her own business and staying in the states. I figured it was only a matter of time that we were going to face the decision of moving and then this job appeared out of nowhere so I thought maybe it was fate."

"Will… "

"Hold on… let me finish. It has been hard on me the last few weeks. I have had to man up to a lot of things looking me back in the mirror and I have to admit Raphy has helped a lot. The move to Boston I believe would be good for the both of us."

"Are you developing feelings for Raphy…Will?" She asked just realizing the possibility.

"No…I do not believe so but he explains things and I feel comfortable talking with him like no one I have since Charlie. I'm not sure what's going on but I know that moving to Boston just feels right and I was going to talk with you about it but tonight happened first. I want our marriage to work because I love you and our son needs both of us. I have admitted to myself for it to work we need Emily to be near you."

JJ listened to him and realized how much pride he had to swallow to get to this point. She also wondered about Will's feelings for Raphy but for now decided to let sleeping dogs lie. Her heart swelled when he said he wanted their marriage to work so much so she was done talking at this moment.

She went up to him and kissed him with all the passion she was afraid of giving him for fear of him leaving and tearing her heart totally up. She walked him backwards to the bed room, "I love you Will."

They made love and JJ started to go to the restroom like she normally did after Will's release. "Don't go Cherie… don't go and finish what I couldn't do for you in there."

"Will…" She questioned.

He came up beside her and guided her back to lying down. He then kissed down her body and caught her bundle of nerves and started sucking softly. She was totally unprepared for this and the warmth and motions were enough to drive her over to a release.

When she caught her breath, "What was that all about?"

"JJ…I've known for a long time that I've not given you an orgasm. That's why I hated Emily I thought that you turned to her because I failed you."

"That's not true…"

"Let me finish… but I know now I failed you because I was thinking like a man. I was always taught that women were for men's pleasure and I thought that we automatically pleased women and if we didn't then it was something wrong with them but I know better now. I want to please you as much as you please me no matter how I have to do it."

JJ looked at him and saw a man that had grown in understanding and if she hadn't loved him so much already she would have sworn her love grew more. She kissed him and pushed him on his back while straddling him.

"JJ…wait… you know I can't last long with you doing that. I can't…"

"Shhh… It's not allows about release Will. It's about giving and I want to give this to you. I know it gives you the most pleasure so enjoy." She said as she began a rhythm.

She watched as he built and she thought about the love of this man who was willing to do anything to keep their marriage together. She began to build herself to the point of almost release. Will recognized it and knew yet again he wouldn't be able to maintain until she released so he reached down and started manually stimulating her nerves so she could release to. Again JJ was taken by surprise and they released close together.

After regaining their breaths, "Not that I am complaining… but where have you all of a sudden found this sexual knowledge?"

"You could say from Emily."

She lifted her head up off his chest in shock and disbelief, "Explain that one mister because I know for a fact Emily doesn't teach this nor does she participate in it. And if this is your way of trying to get me to stop my relationship with Emily…"

"Hold on there a minute… Raphy explained to me what was going on and Emily was the one that showed him how to please a woman and he told me."

"What… I thought Raphy was gay?"

"He is…let me start this all over." He said frustrated.

"Please do"

"When Emily and Raphy were in college she fell in love with this girl and she was killed. After that Emily made him be her roommate. It was something about her falling in love with roommates and that there was no way she would fall in love with him."

JJ listened and knew he was talking about Carolina and that what he was saying sounded like Emily's type of logic.

"Now Raphy is Jewish and so he was never going to be accepted by his family being gay just like Emily wasn't accepted by her parents. So they started dating each other to keep their parents off their backs. They really do love each other but not in that way.

I asked him how he knew and he explained that they got drunk one night and tried and never could get past laughing at each other."

JJ smiled and almost laughed at the image of Emily and Raphy looking at each other like "what the hell are you doing"…or trying to figure out who was going to lead.

"Raphy said that they decided to try it sober just to see if the alcohol was the problem and it wasn't but neither was impressed with the process but Raphy still felt he had to date women to please his parents so they taught each other how to please their sex.

Which helped he said in their jobs when they had to go undercover because they both had to play straight roles and by knowing what they knew it made their undercover work better."

JJ had a flash of Doyle that made her shiver and have to swallow hard at the thought.

"He explained to me that most women do not have orgasms during sex unless stimulated outwardly too or that men can't hold back their own release to please their partners, and that most never fix the problem because of shame or ego.

I do not want that for us. I want to give you pleasure and not because I want you to stop getting pleasure from Emily. I want to give you pleasure from me because that is what's in my heart to give you.

I will not lie to you…if I let my head go around the man thing I get jealous and I can't promise to not ever be there but I do not want to be there."

It finally dawned on JJ, "You talked to Raphy about our sex life?"

"Yea…you talk to Emily don't you?"

"No"

"You've never talked about us with her?"

"No…she doesn't want to hear it I assume and that's between us. I will never talk to you about her and me either."

"Sorry…"

"No…it is okay I guess. I just have to work with him."

"JJ he would never say anything."

"I know he's a lot like Emily."

"I'll not talk to him about us anymore if it upsets you."

"No Will… this is a lot for us both to digest and I think Raphy is a perfect choice for you to talk to since he knows all parties involved and I do trust him…" She paused as thought after thought ran through her mind.

"But…"

"Let's just say for a moment you do have feelings for him…I do not want to know what you two do but I ask that you be safe with what you do and we need to talk about Henry."

"I understand what you are saying. I would never put you in danger Cherie."

"I believe that… let's just say our house is for our love only. I do not want to confuse Henry."

"What if he has questions later on?"

"We will cross that bridge then. Hopefully he will be in his forties when that happens but we will just have to be as honest as we can… depending on his age."

"I agree… I think Boston is a good new start for us… an open start with all the cards on the table."

"I think it can be… but you will be working with Jane you know."

"So…"

"Jane is a lot like Emily in many areas."

"Emily's not that bad…she loves you and I love you so we will try and make it work."

She waited for him to totally fall asleep before she got up to shower and make coffee knowing sleep wasn't going to come easily.

Chapter Two

Jane walked into B.P.D with coffee, tea, and a bag of bagels. She had been up for hours thinking about everything that had happened at the dinner. Things were changing around her at what seemed like lightening speeds and it was playing havoc with her thoughts.

Her mother was now a full time nanny for Emily's children it seemed. Frankie was leaving to join the F.B.I to be with Penelope she was pretty sure of and she was going to be partnered up with JJ's husband who she knew she was jealous of being around Maura. Not to mention the whole her best friend now marrying a woman. There was no denying that after last night's show of protectiveness.

"Good morning Jane." Maura said as she came up behind the woman before she hit the down button to the morgue.

"Good morning… I brought you tea and bagels."

"Thank you but I'll just take the tea Emily made me breakfast before I left."

"That was sweet."

Maura denoted an upset tone and decided to do a soft approach, "I would love if you came down and ate yours with me so we can talk though."

"I was just going to drop it off and get back up to the bull pen." She said trying to get out of talking knowing Maura would be able to read her mood.

"Please" She said with puppy dog eyes that she knew Jane couldn't resist.

"Okay…Okay just stop the puppy eyes."

Maura smiled and hit the down button knowing she had won the first battle.

XXXXX

JJ walked into the Ambassador's house with a tall cup of coffee and bags under her eyes.

"Well it looks like someone had an all-night love fest."

"Well I could say the same thing about you too Pen. Your face is beaming turn the lights down to low high beam…please." She said covering her eyes like she was in the sunlight.

"What are you two over here talking about or do I even want to know?" Emily said coming up behind JJ and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "Morning beautiful," she said and then kissed her cheek.

JJ turned smiling and kissed her proper, "Morning."

"Okay you two love birds… we have work… to do today. I need a retina and finger print scan for entry into my liar from the both of you."

"We are getting fancy now aren't we?" JJ said smiling at Pen. "But we will come and see you in a little while Pen… I need Em for a few moments."

"Okay Buttercup but do not make me come and get you out of some bathroom around here at least take it up to Emily's room."

"Go away you… I need to talk with her."

"Yea…that's how it always starts then groping and naked time in the tub…yadda yadda."

"Well that sounds like fun…count me in." Emily said smiling and pulling JJ in closer.

"Tame those hormones woman."

'Fine… start…stop… they aren't a car that I can turn on and off you know and its Pen's fault she suggested it all."

"Keep telling yourself that Em but I was just reading your mind." Pen said as she waved bye to the two.

JJ laughed at the pouty face in front of her.

"Okay…all kidding aside what's up," Emily ask concerned.

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure step into my office," she said motioning JJ towards the bathroom they were in last night as JJ laughed.

Once inside she locked the door and turned to give JJ all her attention.

XXXXX

Jane walked ahead of Maura so she could open the office door for the woman behind her.

"Thank you Jane." Maura said as she walked in and placed her briefcase on the desk and went and sat down on the couch and motioned for Jane to come and sit beside her.

Jane hesitated a moment but decided it would be much worse if she bolted like she wanted to so she came and sat where Maura patted.

"Jane something is bothering you…please tell me."

"I'm fine Maura…I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Nightmares"

"No…"

Maura took a drink of her tea to give herself a moment to figure out if she should push or not. "We haven't gotten to touch base with how you are feeling now about what happened the other day in my kitchen."

"Did Emily say something to you?"

"No she didn't and she wouldn't. I just know you my friend and there are a lot of changes taking place in your world and let's face it Jane…change is not your favorite thing."

"You do know me…" She said smiling "…and since you do…you should know I do not want to talk about it."

"Oh…I saw that one coming." She said smiling at the brunette.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Jane Clementine Rizzoli if you do not want to talk fine but you will listen."

"You're not going to climb on top of your desk and ask me to see if my penis has grown are you… because I don't have one." Jane said rolling her eyes hoping to stall the speech that was coming.

"It got his attention…it is proven most men think about their penis more than anything around them so getting into his language field helped me focus his attention on how serious my words were."

"Well that was for sure." She said smiling.

"And now if you are through trying to deflect my train of thought… I will get up on my desk if it helps you to listen but I do not believe that those dramatics are warranted for this conversation is it?"

Jane looked at her and shook her head no.

"Good… I know something is bothering you and I'm not going to press you but I want you to know my love for you has not changed other than maybe having grown. I know you have your own process to work things out in.

I also realize by you not wanting to talk to me that your issues evolves around our relationship somehow but I cannot help if I do not know what the issues are and I will not assume. Now you obviously have mentioned something to Emily and I want to assure you that she is a wonderful person to talk with and she would never divulge anything not even to me. With that said I will be right here waiting on you when you feel safe enough for us to talk about what is bothering you but know I love you very much."

Jane still couldn't speak but she opened her arms while tears rolled down her cheeks asking for a hug that Maura was more than willing to give.

XXXXX

"Em… Will has been talking to Raphy about our sex life."

"Wait…your and Wills or ours?"

"Mine and Will's"

"Okay that's interesting."

"Interesting…" she smiled waiting the brunette's response with her next statement, "…Raphy taught Will how to give me an orgasm from the training you gave him twenty years ago."

Emily busted out laughing. "Well it's nice to see my hard work paid off for someone."

"Emily…"

"What?"

"You taught Raphy how to give women orgasms?"

"Yeah… so…"

JJ lifted her eyebrows and rolled her eyes not believing Emily's response.

"Jennifer… that was over twenty years ago in college after Carolina's death. I was hurting he was hurting for different reasons of course and if nothing else it was good for a major laugh at the time."

JJ shook her head in amazement and started laughing under her breath as the image of the two of them immerged again in her head. "I imagine it was."

"Look Raphy was going to try and be a straight man for his parents and I taught him a few things which weren't easy with all the "ewes and yucks and I'm not doing that" I got from him."

"Well I understand you probably had just as many with him as well."

A look crossed Emily's face for just a moment and JJ wished she could have taken the words back. "Jennifer… what we taught each other helped us both in many ways, one to know that we both are absolutely totally gay and it helped when we had to play straight under cover and that is all I will say about that."

"I'm sorry Em I didn't mean anything bad. I'm just taken back by the fact that a gay man taught my husband who has never given me an orgasm how and he did."

"I guess that is a little different but that's not the only thing I'm hearing here."

"Don't profile me Emily Prentiss!"

"Not profiling love it's written all over your face. You are concerned about Will developing feelings for Raphy."

"That obvious"

"Yep…talk to me."

"I know it sounds hypocritical of me but I worry about him having sex with a man."

"I can understand that but I can assure you… if anything happens between Raphy and Will that it will be safe."

"I wish I was as sure as you are."

"Jennifer… Raphy is from an orthodox Jewish family."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he does not do sodomy for release."

"But what about his previous lovers and oral sex is just as dangerous"

"Well maybe that is something you, Will, and he will have to sit down and discuss if it even becomes an issue."

"Em… I'm sorry we just see so much and I know it sounds like such a double standard…I probably would have an issue if it were another woman too."

Emily came over and wrapped her up in a hug, "You do not have to explain and I know the mom part in you is freaking out totally about Henry too."

Just a shake of the head yes was given.

"Jennifer… I do not know where all this is going with all of us but I do believe it is for the good. It sounds like Will is trying to make you happy. Now wither or not it's to try and get you back to himself alone I will not speculate."

JJ shook her head no and pulled back so she could see Emily's eyes. "He said he wasn't trying to separate us that he just wanted to give all he could to me from him. That he knew he couldn't replace you for me."

"Good and Raphy is a safe place for Will to talk about his feelings love. He has been up and down the spectrum with uncertainty and has become an amazing Snowflake."

"Snowflake" She asked curious.

"That is the name I have given him and you will understand it more as you get to know him. Remember he was the one I trusted to watch over you in Iraq."

"I remember…yet I can't place him for the life of me… but he can't be too bad he did teach Will something I never thought he would do. Maybe you could teach him…"

"Oh no… don't even go there… let the man learn your body and love it the way he wants to love it besides it probably wouldn't work as well because your body likes me doing it."

"So you are saying you do different things to each of us, like poetry with Maura."

"Exactly what I'm saying… that works with Maura and me and is special to us just like what you were going to say is something I only do with you and is special with me and you. Every ones bodies are different and react differently to one another."

"So what else is only mine?"

Emily smiled and pulled her tighter, "Well…" her phone rang, "Damn" She said looking at her phone.

"Yes mother."

JJ laughed at the look on Emily's face.

"I know the papers are not in your safe I had Jaclyn take them to where I secure things. Who wants to see them?"

JJ watched Emily's face turn stone cold including her eyes.

"I'll handle it mother…where are they at this moment?"

"Love you too…bye."

"Em…"

"Sorry Jennifer we will have to finish this later I need to find Raphy and Pen." She said as she exited the bathroom.

JJ followed the mission oriented woman to where Pen and Raphy were looking at some software. She hung back and just watched what was going to unfold. She saw Emily pull Raphy away handing him her necklace and then telling him something afterwards as he started typing and then she turned to Pen and said something and Pen went to a different set of computers and started typing. She then pulled out her phone and made a phone call. Within moments Hotch came through the doors with the F.B.I director and the C.I.A director.

"Emily…" Hotch acknowledged her.

"Hotch…Directors" She said in a steely voice with her posture straight and poised.

"You needed something?"

"Not exactly… but I have what these two asked my mother for."

JJ watched a subtle look of "Oh shit" cross both men's face.

"Now why would the Director of the F.B.I and the Director of the C.I.A need with the paperwork for my children?"

They started to say something but Emily held her hand up to silence them. "Raphy come here."

"What's going on Emily?" Hotch asked in a serious tone.

"You will see in one moment what kind of people we work for."

"Now Emily you are just being paranoid," The C.I.A Director said.

The wide screen popped up with what looked like a map with three different colored dots all pointing at what looked like the Ambassadors house.

"Paranoid hum…" she said as a switch blade appeared out of nowhere in here hand, "Right shoulder blade Snowflake."

He took the opened knife and slit Emily's shirt down the back and then proceeded to cut something out of her.

"Now my neck and then my left hip"

He dug microchips out of all three places and put them on a piece of paper in front of her on the floor.

"Look at the screen gentleman and watch all the dots disappear." She said as she stamped the chips under her foot. On the screen the moment her foot hit them the dots disappeared and both directors' phones began to ring.

The men didn't answer any of the calls.

"Gentlemen your phones are ringing." "Emily said basically taunting them.

They didn't answer or say a word.

"Okay then…Pen conference call time."

They heard three voices answer "hello."

"Gentlemen this is Emily Prentiss… I have the C.I.A director and the F.B.I director here in front of me. Now that I have the attention of the powers that be listen to me very carefully.

I have with the addition of these three chips pulled a total of thirteen out of my body in total and yet I'm called paranoid. No gentlemen what I am…is angry. I am angry that you would even consider holding my children as a bargaining card.

I have served my country, my job, and humanity faithfully and honestly. I cannot say the same for you but what I can say is if any of you ever come near my family, my team, or anyone I love… I will leave a trial of bodies at your feet that you will wish that I had just killed you instead.

You do not want to gamble with this…trust me. Leave me and mine alone and we will all live in peace."

They heard phones ending the call as she turned to the directors, "I'm sure you have calls to make and I have a gun range to visit…if you gentlemen will excuse me." She said as she left the room. Raphy handed her the knife back that he had cleaned and followed her out.

Hotch turned to the men, "Listen to her warnings. She is loyal but do not mess with anyone she loves." They looked at him and walked out as their phones began to ring.

JJ had a small baggie in the pocket of her hoodie and went and picked up the microchip pieces. Looking up at Hotch, "Did you know about these?"

"No…" He said as he left to try and do damage control.

Pen walked over to JJ, "What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure Pen but it couldn't have been good and I think we might need to get Maura here because I imagine her blood pressure is sky high if she is going to the gun range."

XXXXX

Maura had Jane drive her to the Ambassador's house because she was so angry and wanted to talk to JJ on the phone instead of driving.

"Jennifer she isn't supposed to use that arm let alone shoot a gun with it."

"What?"

"She is ambidextrous."

"Who's with her on the range?"

"Okay…we will meet you in the foyer."

Jane looked over at Maura wanting to ask what was going on but decided that the look on her face said she needed a few moments to calm down. They rode in silence until the curiosity drove Jane into breaking the silence.

"Maur… what's going on?"

"They had three microchips in her Jane…three. I thought Jaclyn was just…I don't know… who microchips their citizens?"

"That's…"

"That's barbaric Jane…that's what it is."

"I'm not arguing with you."

"It just makes me so angry with everything she has done and sacrificed for them."

"You're not going to get violent are you?"

"I'm not planning on it….right now all I want to do is check her blood pressure and make sure she and the baby are okay."

They pulled up in front of the house where JJ met them.

"How is she?"

"Raphy and Jaclyn are with her. She is shooting with her left hand. She shoots and then tries to shoot thru the same hole which she has done several times now."

"Wow…" Jane said impressed and scared at the same time.

"Let me see what was pulled out of her." Maura said angrily.

JJ pulled the baggie out of her pocket.

"Where were they located?"

"Under her shoulder, neck, and hip"

"Where are they right now and has her mother seen these?"

"They are in with Hotch and no her mother hasn't seen them that I know of."

Maura pulled her phone out and hit seven on speed dial.

"Elizabeth"

"Can you meet us in the foyer please?"

"Thank you" She said as she hung up her phone.

They all went inside and waited for the Ambassador to come.

"Maura dear what brings you here?"

"Elizabeth… Were you aware of these?" She asked holding up the baggie.

"What are they dear?"

"These are microchips that Raphy just dug out of Emily in front of the men who apparently had them placed in her."

Elizabeth face said it all. "Let me have those dear and I will handle this. I assume you are here to check on her and the baby?" She said as she noticed Maura's doctor bag in her hand.

"Yes I am."

"Then go and handle your business and I will handle mine." She said with a steely Prentiss face that made JJ and Jane shiver at the thought of what she had in mind.

"Thank you Elizabeth." She said as she hugged her mother-n-law.

"You are welcome dear…Ms. Jereau would you please accompany me?"

"Of course," she answered as they left to find the directors.

"Jane can you drive me to the shooting range please?"

"Sure Maur… I'd hate to be them right now."

"She will get my point across I think."

"Oh…yeah"

Chapter Three

Maura and Jane were called out to a crime scene while Maura was checking Emily's blood pressure.

"Go love…I'm okay. I promise I'll go home after I talk with mother."

"We have to go Maur…" Jane said trying to get the woman to leave.

"You can go Jane and I will call Dr. Pike to the crime scene. I'm not leaving her here at this house while those men are here. Her blood pressure is bordering on high and I'm very close to giving her a shot to get it down."

They both looked at her. "Don't call Pike for heaven sakes." Jane whined.

"Tell you what I'll come with you two if it will make you feel better habibiy."

"Yes…that will appease me for the moment."

"Good…Can we just go now?" Jane said in a huff.

They all got into Jane's car as Emily told Raphy to tell JJ what was going on and have her and Penelope to meet them for dinner at six.

XXXXX

Hotch, Pen and JJ were asked to step out into the rose garden as the meeting of the Ambassador and the directors heated up.

"Hotch what's going to happen?" Garcia asked worriedly.

"I'm hoping that the Ambassador will talk some sense into everyone or Emily will start her own personal war with the powers that be."

"You are kidding right?"

"I wish I were Pen but I'm not. You remember what she did to Doyle for threating us. She was serious and her mother is serious in there right now. I'm sure the lawyers have been called and papers are being drawn up at this moment if they chip Emily again." His phone rang, "Excuse me." He said while seeing who it was and left for the foyer leaving the women alone.

"JJ did you see Raphy dig those things out of her…and she didn't even blink."

"I saw the change in the bathroom when she spoke with her mother. One moment she was our Emily the next a stone face assassin."

"Do you think she meant what she said?"

"Absolutely… she's tired and they threatened her children apparently."

"How…you were there did any of that make sense to you?"

"I'm not sure Pen but I believe there were messages being passed along by Prince William. I had wondered about him making a point of giving her children dual citizenship."

"That was weird and why wouldn't she take a title that he wanted to give her?"

"We may never know and from the sounds coming from that room we might not want to know."

"Emily does know how to piss people off… doesn't she."

"She does have a flare for it."

They looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Raphy said as he rounded the corner.

"I thought you were on Emily duty?" JJ asked wondering why he was there.

"Maura relieved me of said duties by taking Emily with her and Jane to a crime scene."

"I get it…Maura didn't want to leave Emily here and have her blood pressure up again so she kidnapped her." JJ said smiling as Raphy pointed his index finger to his nose then to her.

"Emily said that they would be home for dinner and that you two were expected there at six."

"Sounds good to me…thanks Raphy" Pen said thinking he was leaving."

"Hey Pen could you excuse me and Raphy a moment. I need to touch base with him on something."

"Sure buttercup I'll go and see where Hotch went because I'm not going to land on the beaches of Normandy without the 101st with me." She said pointing to the door where the loud talking was coming from.

"Wise woman," Raphy said smiling.

JJ waited till Pen was out of ear shod, "I'm not sure how to start this conversation…"

"Then how about at the beginning," he said smiling at her.

"You are just like Emily…aren't you?"

He didn't answer realizing it was a rhetorical question.

"You've been talking with my husband a lot lately and about some very personal subject matter…"

He looked at the woman with a soft expression, "I see the concern on your face JJ but Will and I are only friends. Your husband is going through some pain that I understand the language of. I will also tell you whatever he says to me will be just between him and me."

"Thank you for the privacy but I'm worried that his feelings may run deeper and I do not want him hurt in anyway."

"All I will say is his needs and my needs are different. You really should talk to him about this but I understand he might have a problem opening up to you because of fear. I want to give you some comfort until he is more forth coming with his feelings.

I am his friend…I will be there for him if he needs to talk… a hug…or to be held. I cannot predict the future though. I do like your husband but so far I haven't developed romantic feelings for him but who is to say what tomorrow holds.

I can understand your concerns with this matter and if in the future this issue does arise then we all three can sit down and discuss them but talking about them right now opens up things that really aren't necessary until it becomes necessary."

"Where did you people come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jane says Emily and Maura are aliens and I truly beginning to agree with her that you are one too."

Raphy laughed at her, "We aren't aliens per say but we were kids who grew up in a very adult world and learned more than one does at such an early age and now we live our lives by love's rules and not societies since we have already figured out their rules are destructive for the most part."

"I like that and it fits what I have seen. Thank you for giving me peace about this."

He opened his arms offering her a hug which she accepted, "Anytime my friend…anytime."

XXXXX

The ride to the crime scene was quiet except for the radio that was on a pop station. Maura didn't want to broach the subject of what happened fearing Emily's blood pressure would go up again and Jane was silently thinking, "yet another page of _Gone With Emily_."

They came up to a vacant alley where crime scene tape had been placed around to protect possible evidence. Emily stayed in the back seat and dozed after Maura hade made her take a Xanax to help calm her down and with the lack of sleep the night before it made for a perfect nap set up.

"She will be fine in there Maur…let's go see what we have going on here." Jane said knowing Maura was torn about leaving Emily asleep in the cruiser.

"I know… let's go." She said wanting to get back to Emily quicker.

They went into the alley where they saw the body of a brunette woman in her thirties. She was naked and had ligature marks on her wrist, ankles and neck but the most noticeable wounds were in the palms of her hands. They were a half an inch in diameter and appeared to be penetrated threw the hands like they were impaled.

Maura looked up at Jane who was rubbing her own scars in her hands and shifting from foot to foot. "Jane…"

"Yeah… I know...let's get her back to the morgue so we can have something more to go on." She said knowing that there weren't any physical clues that didn't involve a forensics test of some sort.

She gave Maura the needed time to take swabs and pictures as she lost herself in the horror of the scene. Thirty minutes later Maura was releasing the body for transport and they were heading back to the car. Both had forgotten that Emily had been sleeping in the back once they saw the wounds in the woman's hands.

"Maur…did you leave the car door open?"

"Emily!"

They ran and found the car totally empty. They looked around and asked to see if anyone had seen her leave and no one had. Maura called JJ frantic.

"Maur…she probably just ran away again."

Maura looked around her then she saw the body being loaded up in the ambulance and her stomach gave way as a thought hit her. She knew Emily hadn't run away again because she was trying to do what she asked even taking medicine.

Maura fell to her knees when she realized Emily was probably asleep and was kidnapped by the same man that had killed the woman in the ally.

"Maur… Hey come on she's okay…she probably had a bad dream."

Maura couldn't speak and handed the phone to Jane with JJ saying "Hello."

"JJ…its Jane has Emily called you or anyone in the last thirty minutes?"

"Okay…She was in the car but has disappeared again. We are near the Roxbury crossing… can you have Pen and Raphy pull camera footage?"

"Thanks."

She hung up and went to her knees with Maura, "Pen is on it and Derek and JJ are heading here."

"He has her Jane I know it."

"Look I'm going to stay here until they get here; you head back with the body and get us some more information." She said and Maura was going until Jane's phone rang.

"Pen… What have you got?"

"Damn…okay"

"What is it Jane?"

"She said that a man in a ball cap and sun glasses pulled Emily from the car and put her into a white van with no plates."

"Dear God…when will this ever end," Maura said as she started to stand and fainted. Jane caught her and laid her on the sidewalk as JJ and Derek pulled up. JJ jumped from the slowing SUV.

"Jane…"

"She just fainted."

"Maura… sweetie come on wake up." Jane said feeling total helpless patting the woman's face.

JJ ran to the SUV and got her water she was drinking and a blanket from the back. She came and placed the blanket under Maura's legs and splashed some of the cold water in her face which did the trick the woman was slowly coming around.

"Maur… Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Emily…"

The scream ripped both the women's hearts. "Shhh…Its okay sweetie we will find her I promise Jane said holding Maura as she sobbed.

"What do we know?" Derek came and started focusing the women into information mode that would get Emily back with them hopefully.

Jane started telling them about the crime scene and the history of her time with Hoyt. Maura continued to cry into Jane's shoulder until a thought hit her.

"Jennifer…"

"Yes Maura?"

"You said Emily made a knife appear out of thin air and Raphy handed it back to her."

"That's correct."

Maura started laughing then stood saying to no one in particular, "That bastard has kidnapped a hornet and doesn't know it yet. Jane…Take me back to the morgue and let me find where his body will be when Emily is through with him."

Jane looked at Derek and JJ with a look of horror as she saw the look on Maura's face. "Okay let's go and find him." She said as they walked to the cruiser. Jane looked back over her should like "what the hell has gotten into her?"

JJ shrugged her shoulders and sighed deeply as she waved them to the car knowing Maura was probably on emotional over load.

XXXXX

Emily felt herself being pulled from the car but wasn't in a position to fight with her arm in a sling so she played the sleep card. He put zip ties around her wrists and feet. She decided to see where he was going to take her.

She knew that it wasn't the most logical thing to do but she was still angry about her children and a nice take down of an unsub or catching the bastards in the act of trying to chip her again made her decision for her.

He opened the side door of the van that he had positioned just so it would block the view of anyone looking at the car and put her inside. They didn't go very far from the crime scene about fifteen minutes as she could tell as she started counting for the very purpose of knowing that information.

The van stopped and she heard doors opening to a garage then shutting. The man came and checked on her. He patted her down making sure that she didn't have anything in her pockets like a cell phone she guessed. Luckily he didn't check inside the sling. She assumed he must have thought she was under arrest and that the police had already frisked her before putting her into the car is why he didn't.

He then dragged her into a big open area and sat her in a chair. He zip tied her legs to the chair legs and took her shoes and socks. Then he zip tied her left arm to the chair arm then her right upper arm to the chair back which made her smile internally knowing she could still use her knife to cut the zip ties when he left.

After he finished, "I stole one right from under her nose." He laughed "Jane Rizzoli will learn to fear me more than Hoyt. The student shall finish what the master started and live in infamy." He leaned in and kissed her cheek which took all her training to stay totally dead weight. "Later we shall have some fun but now I have to go and get prepared for another date but our date night will be soon I promise."

She heard him leave and had to stop her stomach from lurching as she flipped the switch blade open in her sling.

XXXXX

It had already been two hours and the morgue was hopping with Maura and Susie gathering every speck of dust off of the body for analysis. The finger prints weren't in Codus so there wasn't an immediate id of their Jane Doe.

Maura had to step back from the body more than once to wipe the tears from her eyes so they wouldn't contaminate her body. She kept hearing Emily's voice from the previous night's love making, _"S' agapo rodo mou (I love you my rose)… It was wise to hold my hand over my heart and feel yours beating in my chest…its rhythm was the North Star leading me to our loves home."_

She whispered to the air… "My heart is beating in your chest love follow the North Star home I will be here waiting on you."

"You need something Dr. Isles?" Susie asked hearing her speak but not hearing the words spoken.

"No Susie we have gathered all we can at the moment I will start the Y incision in a few moments to complete the autopsy."

"Okay…I'm going to put a rush on these and will come and help as quickly as I can.'

"Thank you Susie."

The woman smiled sadly at her boss who she knew was in pain with worry and left for the crime lab.

Jane walked into the morgue, "Hey…" She said coming and slipping her arms around Maura from behind when she saw the woman at the sink crying.

"Hello Jane." She said backing into the embrace needing the strength her friend's arms were providing."

"Did you find anything that will help?"

"Susie is running test on some samples as we speak."

"Anything you would like to guess at so maybe we can get an earlier jump?"

"Jane …you know I will not guess but there was a black petroleum like substance under her nails and on her feet."

"Okay…petroleum as in motor oil?"

"It appeared to be but I cannot say for certain until the tests come back."

"That's enough for right now I'll call Pen." She said pulling her phone out and dialed.

"Goddess of all earthly knowledge at your service"

Jane looked at her phone strangely. She would never get use to Penelope. "Pen…"

"Yes Jane…what do you need?"

"The victim had motor oil under her nails and on her feet. Is that enough to start your computer magic?"

"Let me get the team in here and we will work with it. I'll dial you up in a few."

"Who was that Pen?" JJ asked as her and Morgan had returned from the crime scene after not finding much of anything.

"It was Jane… she said Maura found motor oil under the victim's nails and on her feet do you have anything to add because I'm going to run a scan in a fifty mile radius of garages and auto places."

"I wouldn't go out that far Pen because the van didn't have plates and the fear of being stopped would have him closer to the crime scene I think." Spencer said as he came in.

"Hey you…"JJ said and smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey."

"Anything else to help… Wait never mind I will hit the street cams." She said as the thought of seeing if she could see a white van entering a garage in the crime scene area came to her. "There is a white van going into that auto body shop." She said excitedly.

"Send the address to our phone's and Jane's" JJ said as she was heading out the door towards Morgan.

XXXXX

The van returned and Emily played her part after searching the place for any clues to what she was dealing with. The man got out of the van and walked towards Emily with purpose. She could tell this was going to be the show down.

He saw that she was still out and wanted to see for sure so he pulled back and slapped her hard across the face which triggered her to come up into him with the knife and she stabbed him in and up into his lung. It was a quick silent but painful death for the man.

After he fell to the floor she noticed it was not the same man that had pulled her from the car. She looked through his pockets and found his cell phone and laid it on his chest. She moved to the van that now had plates and a removable decal that said Vernon's auto body shop on it.

She decided to toss the van quickly just in case his partner was nearby. She found a sheet of paper with and address on it. Making her plans quickly she memorized the address and left it on the chest of the man under his cell phone.

She picked up his gun and opened the door with the remote and headed for the address written on the paper knowing the unsub would be expecting the van to show up soon. Luckily she grew up somewhat in Boston and knew her way around the city.

XXXXX

Emily had only left the garage fifteen minutes before Jane and the B.A.U team arrived. They found the door to the garage up and the body where Emily had left it.

"Now that's just creepy." Jane said to JJ as they swept the building to make sure it was clear.

"What is?"

"Maura saying she was going to tell us where to find the body of the guy that kidnapped Emily and here he is…but where is she?"

JJ went over to the man and stooped to see if he was alive, "the blood is fresh and he is still warm…this is a fresh scene maybe ten to twenty minutes old." She said looking at Jane. She bent down after putting on gloves and picked up the cell phone and that's when she saw the paper with the address written on it.

"Hotch" she yelled.  
"What do you have?"

"Em left this here I'm sure of it. She is heading there I can feel it."

"Call Garcia to find out what we are heading into…Jane can a couple of your guys take over the scene here I would like you and Frankie with us."

"I've got this Jane you two go." Korsak said reassuring her he was fine.

"Thanks Korsak"

They all hit the SUV's as JJ was feeding Garcia the address on her phone.

"Okay my lovelies… you are heading to the docks of South Boston to a warehouse that is in foreclosure. I'm pulling satellite footage… Oh no…"

"What is it baby girl?"

"I see Em… she is climbing the fire escape and now she went into an open window."

"Crap… that means she is using that right arm." JJ said as an afterthought.

"That's our girl… she's pissed the man took her." Rossi said smiling.

"She knows to wait for back up." Hotch said sternly.

"True but she probably knew that this guy was waiting for the van to show up and would leave if it didn't come and she did leave the bread crumbs to where she was going this time. I would say that is improvement."

They all laughed as a way of acknowledgement.

"Guys she went in on the southwest side of the building but there is a southeast entrance further up."

"Thanks baby girl."

"Be safe and bring our angry princess home. Pen out."

They saw the van as they pulled into the docks. They saw the fire escape that Emily went up and realized that there were cameras on the building and that's probably why she went up that way but they were already further up the drive and surely had been noticed if anyone was watching.

"Okay he probably knows we are here so no need for a soft entry. Morgan, JJ, Jane and Frankie hit the last door and we will hit the first. Let's go."

They all pulled guns as Morgan and his team took off running towards the last door. Hotch watched as the others reached it and they hit the doors all at the same time. They swept the building which looked empty by all appearances. Morgan's team had a set of stairs near them and a door leading down to a basement. Morgan motioned the ladies up the stairs as he and Frankie hit the basement.

JJ entered the room first. She noticed shelves and felt Emily's presence in the room even though she didn't see her. The entry opened to a big room so JJ went left while Jane went right.

"Police hold it right there." Jane yelled as she saw the unsub with a woman by the neck with a gun held to her forehead.

JJ heard Jane and came to back her up but approached slowly looking all around her. She looked up before she turned the corner where Jane was and that's where she saw Emily. She was lying on top of a shelf looking at her. She motioned her to be quite. JJ acknowledge with a simple nod.

Emily showed her a medium sized object and looked at the unsub. JJ acknowledge again with a nod knowing Emily was going to allow her to get her aim in line and then was going to throw the object hopefully distracting the unsub so JJ could shoot him.

"Let her go."

"How did you find me so quickly you are good but not that good?"

"Let her go."

"Now Jane if you would so kindly take her place… I would gladly release her and then we can have the date I have planned for her for you."

"Not going to happen…you…"

"BAMB…" The object hit in front of the man's feet and JJ fired the moment the man's attention was altered and he fell to the ground dead with a single gunshot wound to the head. The woman screamed as Emily jumped down from the perch she was on and caught the crying woman.

"It's okay I got you." She looked at the man on the floor, "Jane is that good because she has family that loves her and no one messes with her because her family has her back." She said as she moved the woman away from him towards Jane.

"We need a medic and a bus." Jane yelled as she moved to help Emily not really knowing what to say at the comment she heard so she just took the woman from her.

JJ came up to Emily and hugged her, "I'm fine Jennifer…It's over."

The team came to them to secure the scene.

"You okay there champ?" Rossi asked as he caught Emily's eyes and smiled.

"Yeah… I just want to go home."

"Okay… but where are your shoes?" Morgan asked looking at her feet.

"Son of a bitch took them."

"We'll have them roll you out of here on a gurney to be on the safe side or JJ could just carry you." He said teasing with the girls as the guys smiled and turned their heads so the girls wouldn't see them.

"Funny Morgan… thin line there big man…thin line," Emily said with a raised eye brow to let him know he was in trouble.

"Better watch it there Morgan remember she is marrying a grizzly bear." Rossi came up and patted his back laughing.

"Oh somethings you never forget Rossi." He said as he went to get the medical team in to wheel Emily out and get out of harm's way.

Maura was getting out of her car about the time they were rolling her on the gurney from the warehouse and she went running, "Emily…"

"I'm okay habibiy… they made me lay down on this thing to get me out of the warehouse because I'm shoeless." She said as she sat up and hopped off of it. She barely made it to the ground before Maura was around her neck holding tightly. Emily held the woman who was sobbing into her neck. The team allowed the two women their privacy understanding their need to release the pent up emotions of the stressful day. Once Maura was sure that Emily was okay she looked for Jane and engulfed her in just as tight of embrace.

"I'm okay Maur…"

She just pulled the woman in tighter and wouldn't let go. Emily and JJ walked over to the ladies.

"Hey… you two we have reports to fill out and bodies to autopsy because I'm having dinner at six tonight and it will not be late because of some lame excuse of a stupid serial killer on the loose and you having to catch him. Nothing is getting in between me and my doughnuts."

They all busted out laughing at Emily.

"I'll call Pen to meet us at Maura's with a fresh dozen just for you Em." JJ smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh… did you get Will off to D.C?" Emily asked remembering he had a noon flight.

"Raphy took him for me since you know a friend got herself abducted and everything." JJ said and rolled her eyes and smiled but gave her a look of "we talked and all is good."

"Well yeah there is that." Emily said gathering her, Maura and Jane into her arms. "Thank you for backing me up and finding me but let's go I'm starving I wasn't kidding." Her stomach growled right on que with her statement. They all laughed and decided to stop for the doughnuts first so Emily could do her portion of the report without killing everyone around her.

Chapter Four

Jane came to the morgue looking for Maura. "Hey its 5:15 and your woman said not to be late."

"Oh shoot…give me a moment Jane I need to change."

"There is no changing time with traffic you know that. Tell you what you can change in the car."

"Oh no…that's you who changes in automobiles not me."

"Well it's that or being late for miss demon hormone's dinner."

"Jane…she can't help her up and down hormones right now."

"That's why you are changing in the car while I drive."

"Oh alright let me get my bag." She said frustrated at having to change in the car.

Jane smiled loving having won the battle of wills. "So what had you so lost in thought?"

"I autopsied the man that Emily killed."

"Yeah… it was justified."

"I know it was Jane. That's just it... I know she was probably so angry and could have even been in rage but there was only one stab wound. It was a painful and fatal stab wound but it was merciful too."

"What do you mean?"

"She could have prolonged his death by landing that wound other places or even inflicting other wounds but she was clean and didn't make him suffer any longer than necessary."

"She's an assassin Maur…"

"Yes she is but what I am trying to say is she isn't a killer though."

"I get it… she could have tortured and it still would have been a justified thing but she didn't."

"Yes… she controlled her anger and fear. That's amazing to me."

They got into the car and Jane drove silently while Maura changed clothes. She was lost in the thoughts of what Emily had said to the man that JJ had shot. _"Jane is that good because she has family that loves her and no one messes with her because her family has her back."_

"Maur…"

"Yes Jane"

"I have to admit something."

Maura stopped tucking in her shirt and gave Jane her attention. "I'm listening."

"Earlier I thought Emily had run away again."

"I know that…"

"No…listen I've been having issues with I guess jealousy or something."

"I can understand that Jane. My life has evolved around Emily and there have been a lot of issues in the last few weeks."

"I told JJ it's been like _"Gone With Emily"_ and I'm sorry for it now."

"Jane her behavior has been very dramatic…I give you that one. But if you look at her life as a whole I think she really has dealt with things as best she could without a lifelong support system."

"I think your right and I'm going to work harder but she is still going to get on my nerves from time to time."

"And you will hers too…trust me." Maura said laughing, "But that's how families live together."

"That is what she told the man JJ killed…"

"What?"

"He said I wasn't that good to have found him that quickly then JJ shot him and Emily came and hugged the woman he was holding hostage and she looked down at him and said I was that good because I have a family that loves me and has my back."

Maura smiled and breathed in deeply understanding what her love was saying, "Jane… Emily called you her family which means she does love you and respects you and no one better even think about harming you. She said that of her own free will and not because your my friend but she views you as her own as well."

Jane smiled, "I think we better use lights because I think she would kick family's ass for being late just as quickly as friends."

Maura laughed, "Oh yeah." She said in agreement. "She is the daughter of a diplomate and lateness is frowned on."

XXXXX

"JJ what has Emily got up her sleeve that we have to be there exactly at six?" Pen asked as she got in the car with her to go bag. "She's not doing naked yoga again is she?"

"I'm not sure Pen but I do not want to upset her so let's just get there and do not mention naked yoga tonight I want a quiet night for a change."

"Okay…okay… cramp my style again… a girl can't have any fun around you sensitive women. Oh…on another note did you and Will talk about the move?"

"Kind of… how about you… and what is this about your hot muffin joining the F.B.I?" She said teasing the woman and trying to redirect the conversation.

"He is hot stuff isn't he?" She said smiling.

"He reminds me of a more refined Kevin."

"JJ… well okay I have to admit he has dark hair and a sweet smile but he doesn't wear glasses or multicolored shirts yet."

"Whatever"

"I really like him Jay."

"I know you do…I see it all over your face. You are doing that glow thing you do when you like a man."

"I'm not a candle…well okay he does make me feel all warm and fuzzy when I think about."

"See…glow or should I say a blush." She said as she made an invisible circle with her hand around Pen's face smiling at her friend's discomfort.

"Shut up… we are talking about your complex love life not mine."

"Excuse me…" She said laughing on the inside at causing her friend to blush.

"Is Will accepting Em now and what are you going to do now that you are going to live in the same city?"

"We are still working things out and he seems to be more accepting of Em."

"Good… I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time. I admit I do not get everything but it works for you guys so I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Pen…"

"JJ…"

"Yes"

"Step on it or we will be late and Em is not pleasant when she is hungry and she scares me a little now that she is pregnant."

JJ laughed and sped up so they would be late for Emily's dinner.

XXXXX

Maura and Jane made it to the house before JJ and Pen. They walked into the smell of a Mediterranean feast. The spices filled the air making the women's mouths water.

"Emily what have you been up too?" Maura said as she smiled seeing her lover barefooted and in an apron.

Emily came over and caught her in a searing kiss which caught Maura by surprise but she quickly relaxed into it. Pen and JJ came in and walked by and Emily turned in the kiss and caught JJ's arm and pulled her in behind Maura without breaking the kiss and held them both in place.

JJ was caught off guard and looked to Emily for understanding but she had closed her eyes again so she just wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and laid her head on her back figuring this is what Emily was wanting.

"Do we need to leave or are you three heading to the meditation room?" Pen said cheekily.

Emily pulled back by centimeters so she and Maura could regain air in their lungs but she never released JJ's arm so the woman just stayed in place. Once there was enough air in her lungs she stepped back into Maura putting her head on her shoulder and said just loud enough for Maura and JJ to hear her. "Trust me."

JJ lifted her head and looked at Emily and her breath was totally captured in the love that was pouring out of them. "Always" she said as she kissed the woman's lips gently. Emily released her from the hold and pulled back to look into Maura's eyes. There wasn't a need for an answer from her it was written totally in her eyes. Emily caught her in another searing kiss for she was getting intoxicated just from the taste of love on Maura's lips. She pulled back quickly knowing any further and the two of them would have to excuse themselves for the night.

"Not yet Pen the food is not quite ready yet but you can pour the wine for everyone and Jane… I believe there is beer in the fridge for you." She said as she smiled at the beautiful woman still in her arms.

Maura lent in, "What have you in mind habibiy?"

"Suivre mon exemple sur celuici l'amour ("Follow my lead on this one love.")

"Amour pour toujours (forever love)

Emily pulled her tighter into the hug loving how the woman felt against her. Then taking a deep breath she slowly released the hold on her as Pen handed Maura a glass of wine.

"What's got you all frisky with PDA our brown eyed princess?"

"I'm just happy to be here Pen and why not enjoy sweet kisses when you can get them." She said as she leant over and kissed JJ's cheek that was close enough for her to reach but not taking her hands off of Maura.

JJ looked at her knowing the woman was up to something but not understanding just what yet. She decided that the atmosphere Emily was creating was amazing and intoxicating and that she would just flow with her. She was tired of walking on eggshells and being on high alert maybe that's what Em was trying to do… make everyone feel relaxed.

"I guess being kidnapped could cause that in someone." Pen said grinning, "But I knew that you would kick butt and be back."

"Maura did too." JJ said looking at Maura with a smile.

Emily looked around with a smile at the woman who had turned and backed into her arms settling herself in and drinking her wine.

"Yeah she said that she would tell us where to find your abductor's body and she was the one who gave us the clue that led to the auto body shop." JJ said smiling and noticing Jane wasn't joining into the conversation but just drinking beer.

"Okay… everyone go change into something really comfortable and no shoes allowed at my table tonight." Emily said smiling at all the confused looks, "I am going to finish up here and have everything ready when you return."

They all looked at each other shrugging their shoulders and took their drinks with them to change.

Emily could hear Pen asking JJ "What is she up to?" and JJ telling her "I have no clue but I'm sure it will be interesting to say the least."

XXXXX

The girls finished changing about the same time and met in the hall. There was an air of excitement given Emily's secretiveness except for Jane who was distant.

They walked down the stairs and found the kitchen empty but there was a path of mixed flower petals on the floor leading to the closed meditation room door. They heard slow Middle Eastern music start as they opened the doors and saw Emily in what looked like an Aladdin costume and the aroma of sage incense burning. "Welcome family to my dinner table." She said with her biggest smile she had in some time.

Maura went running to her and caught her in a passionate kiss. "Looks like Maura's having Emily's lips for dinner but I want some of that yummy food on that table over there." Pen said causing them all to laugh.

Maura pulled back with a flicker in her eye as she looked at Emily from head to toe and whispered, "We'll use this again," and licked her lips. Emily smiled knowing exactly what Maura was wanting with her outfit. "Come let's eat and relax."

They all sat on pillows that Emily had put around a floor table. "Emily when did you learn how to make this and where did you find the time today to do it?" Pen asked taking a skewer of kabaday.

"Well Pearl showed me how to cook everything here… but I was helped with tonight's meal from a friend in town whose family owns a Middle Eastern restaurant."

"Who habibiy…"

"Nehayet…"

"Oh she is such a beautiful soul. We should invite her to our wedding." Maura said smiling at Emily.

"Already taken care of love, here try this Ghormeh Sabzi." Emily said holding out a spoon full for Maura to taste knowing it was one of her favorites.

"Oh my…that's like the one we ate with Sister Kate in Paris that Christmas Eve." She said as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Yeah…I know." Emily said leaning over and kissed her cheek letting her know she knew exactly what she was thinking. "Jane can you help me a moment I have a special treat for tonight."

Jane got up and followed her into the kitchen. Emily got four water glasses and put three ice cubes in each. "You've been very quiet this evening."

"Have a lot on my mind is all."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No…not right now."

"Okay…I'm here if you need an ear."

"Thanks… What are you pouring into those glasses?"

"Ouzo"

"Are you trying to get us drunk?"

"No…but feeling good and into the dinner maybe." She said smiling at Jane.

"What the hell…it's been a long week." She said taking the two glasses Emily handed her back into the room.

She didn't notice that Emily had put half water in the two she had in her hand for JJ and Maura to drink…which meant Pen and Jane got a double helping of alcohol.

Emily lifted up her water glass as the others lifted theirs, "To family…good food…and good love…" She said as a toast and Jane took a big drink which made Emily smile knowing her plan was going to work once the Ouzo hit her a little later."

"Emily this is Ouzo…"Maura whispered.

"Yes it is… shouldn't you tell everyone to drink it slowly?"

"Trust me."

Maura just looked at her and made a mental note to get the water and Advils and put on the kitchen counter before they went to bed because they were going to be feeling it tomorrow.

The dinner was going well everyone started loosening up after the Ouzo was served. They all started telling stories on each other about girls' night out gone wrong after alcohol. Emily felt that the atmosphere was just right and switched the music to a soft pop.

She pulled Maura up to dance with her. She smiled at the woman thinking how beautiful she was.

"Penny for your thoughts lover" Maura said brushing her hand across Emily's cheek.

"Oh for you they will always be free."

"Charmer"

"beau" (Beautiful)

"Que' esta's hacienda?" (What are you doing?")

"l'amour est la gue'rison a' nouveau par example." ("Love is healing by example.") "Croyez-moi" (trust me)

"Pour toujours" (forever)

Emily smiled and tightened her hold around Maura's waist and twirled them as she kissed her. Coming out of the spin she called JJ over to dance with them and noticed Jane's face change from smiling to a far off look. She pulled her girls in, "I need you two to continue to dance with each other. JJ you need to lead sweetie and both of you need to express your feelings for each other in the dance no matter how intimate it gets. Lose yourselves into the dance and in your love for each other."

"Emily…" Maura said looking into her eyes questioning.

"l'amour est la gue'rison a' nouveau par example." ("Love is healing by example.") "Croyez-moi" (trust me)

The women looked at each other as Emily slipped from the dance over to where Jane was sitting and Pen was sleeping and sat down.

"Jane…"

"You want to dance?"

"No"

"You are angry…why?"

"Why…what the hell Emily… I tell you I'm having issues being jealous of JJ and Maura and you have them out there bumping and grinding."

"They are not bumping and grinding by any means Jane." Emily said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes… I do and you are right I have done this on purpose for you my friend."

Jane gave her a look of pain.

"Hear me out before you jump to the conclusion which warrants that face you are giving me."

Jane's face softened some, "I'm listening."

"Look at the two of them flowing together." She paused and gave Jane a moment to watch the women dancing.

XXXXX

JJ took Maura in her arms and started dancing. She looked at this amazing woman that she was dancing with and wondered if she could be like her and share Will with another. She knew she could share Emily with Maura but why was Will different.

"Maura can I ask you something"

Maura shook her head yes looking at her dance partner while keeping a cautious look at her life partner in the corner of her eye.

"How do you get to the point of sharing your mate with someone?"

Maura came to full attention of the woman in her arms, "Jennifer…Emily and I are soul mates first and foremost."

"Meaning"

"Meaning we will always have open hearts to what the other needs."

"But why or how could…."

"Okay…sweetie what's going on?"

"Will might…might… have an attraction to Raphy… and I find myself being a hypocrite."

"Oh…"

"I guess I'm just the jealous type. I'm okay with you and Emily but I've already told her not to break our hearts."

"You are not jealous of me because I flow in and through Emily. When you are with me your with Emily to an extent. That's why we were able to flow so well on the mission. I was able to flow through those parts of you that you allow Emily into and follow your lead. I believe Emily is trying to do that with Jane to help her open up right now."

"So you are saying for me to do this I have to open up and trust."

"Yes…you have opened up to us and if this is what you want to work you must trust him."

"I trust you two."

"And I will leave your thoughts there love." She said as she laid her head on JJ's shoulder leaving the younger woman to ponder her life at the moment.

XXXXX

Emily brought Jane's attention back to their conversation, "I thought about your issue and the picture of the "The Three Graces of the Primavera" that were dancing with each other. You my friend want and are being jealous of something you can have already."

"What do you mean?"

"It upsets you that Jennifer can give to Maura something you can't but you can in this atmosphere and in this setting and it will be safe for you."

"I'm not getting it Emily."

"Look Maura and I couldn't take our hands off of each other in school so Sister Kate taught us to dance so we wouldn't get in trouble. It gave us a safe place to release our emotions to one another. The same can be for you as well.

Maura needs and wants you in her life and she accepts the boundaries that you set on it but you are the one with the issues with those boundaries right now. They have become a prison instead of an understanding. It's like a growing child who has a favorite shirt but has out grown it but puts it on anyway because it's their favorite and it's tight and binding. Let me give you a new favorite shirt and be free."

Jane looked from the women dancing back to Emily a couple of times.

"Trust me Jane...at least give it a shot."

Emily stood and took Jane's hand and led her out to where Maura and JJ were. She took Jane in her arms, "Relax and follow my lead. I will only do basic steps and after you have those I will stop leading and you can lead."

Jane shook her head in understanding and allowed Emily to enter her space and start leading her around the room slowly. She picked up quickly and Emily switched to following. After a few moments, "Jane I'm going to switch you over to Maura. JJ is going to lead you with her hand then we will leave you and Maura to dance by yourself. Are you okay with that?"

Jane shook her head yes. Emily tapped JJ on the shoulder when she felt Jane was ready. She took Jane and Maura's hands' and put them together and built the frame. She placed JJ behind Jane, "Help her lead like I taught you."

JJ placed her hand in the small of Jane's back letting her get used to it being there. "Jane I'm going to be really close to you at first and as you get the hang of it I'll back up until it's just my hand and then you are on your own. She will feel you and move with you. Hear and feel the beats and flow then you will know where to lead her to next."

Emily stepped back from them and hit play on the stereo and " _If You Don't Know Me By Now"_ started playing.* A song Emily chose because of its slow beat and repeating words. JJ was lifting her hand off of Jane's back when another song started _"At This Moment"_ and it was like the two women had danced together for years.*

Jane looked down into the eyes she had grown to love over the years, eyes that had been there for every happy and sad moment of her life for the last several years. She got engrossed in the song and started singing the words _"…did you think I could hate you or raise my hands to you…come on you know me to well….how could I hurt you when darling I love you…and you know I'd never hurt you…."_

Maura reached up and touched Jane's cheek and she leaned into the touch never breaking the eye contact. The song ended and the two found themselves lost in each other's gaze when Jane leaned down and gave Maura a chase kiss that grew as she licked Maura's bottom lip a silent request of entry which she was granted. The moment tongues touched Jane body and mind was flooded with the memory of what happened in the kitchen only days ago and her body shook with the amount of electricity that hit her core and she released and panicked almost simultaneously.

Pulling back quickly grabbing her mouth and starting to walk out of the room…

"Jane…" Maura called concerned.

"I'm so sorry Maura…I'll be back but I ….I'll be back…I need a minuet." She said as she left not only the room but the house.

Emily came up to Maura, "give her a moment love…she just had a powerful thing happen."

Maura looked into Emily's eyes and it caught her breath with all the emotions she saw flowing in her lover's soul. "Head upstairs and I will be there in a few moments. I need to get things settled here first." Maura shook her head in understanding and left the room.

Emily went over to the table and started to pick up some of the dirty plates until JJ stopped her, "Em…Go on up with her… Pen and I will pick up."

"Just get Pen and I will come back down and straighten up." She said as she came and caught JJ by the waist and hugged her. "I love you…you know that right?"

"I do…" She said as she caught Emily's lips in a searing kiss letting the woman know by emotion what words could never say.

Emily left to help Maura while JJ started to shake Pen to wake her up.

"Boy… wasn't that just the juiciest piece of love drama you've ever seen?" Pen said sitting upright and wide awake.

"I should have known you were awake." JJ said laughing at her best friend.

"Well yeah… if you sleep in this house you miss all the loving and juicy bits."

"Don't say anything like that in front of Em."

"Oh the Emister is a teddy bear."

"Yeah and she is marrying a grizzle bear who is all emotional right now."

"Well there is that but don't you want to know what I found out?"

JJ groaned knowing she shouldn't ask but she was curious as to what was going on. "I shouldn't…but you are just dying to tell someone."

"Right…" She said knowing her friend was dying to hear as well. "Jane is jealous of you."

"What? Why of me?"

"…of you and Maura's closeness. Emily was trying to show her that she could have the same closeness with that dance thingy out there and wasn't that kiss she gave Maura at the end amazing."

"Yeah…but it sent Jane into a panic."

"She will be okay."

"I hope so. Let's clean this up for Em. She had to go up to Maura."

"I bet she did." Pen said with a wicked grin.

"Pen…"

"None of the Pen stuff JJ…What happened in here even gave me a little tingle and I have no interest in women. Emily sure is a romantic."

"Yes she is." JJ said smiling as she started gathering up dirty plates to carry to the kitchen.

XXXXX

Jane found herself in the car driving to the Ambassador's house. She needed someone to talk to and since her best friend wasn't quiet the one to speak with at the moment she was heading to speak with her mother of all people.

"You must be desperate," she thought to herself as she pulled into the driveway.

She went inside and saw Bettie, "Have you seen my mother?"

"Sorry Jane she went out to the movies with Chessie. They should be back soon though if you want to wait?"  
"Thank you…I might just go out to the rose garden for a few moments and see if she comes in soon."

"Suit yourself…good night." She said waving her hand bye at the impatient woman.

Jane made her way to the rose garden and sat looking ahead at the roses not seeing that Hotch was sitting on a bench off to the right of her.

He watched the woman who was clearly upset rubbing her hands nonstop and every now and then rubbing her face while shaking her leg nonstop.

"You seem upset?" He said as a means to open the dialog.

"Oh… Hi Agent Hotchner I didn't see you over there."

"I was taking a moment to listen to my voice mails and think before heading upstairs."

"Yeah this is a good place to think." She said trying to keep the conversation short.

"It seems like you might need an ear to go along with your thinking there?"

Jane brushed her hair back and wiped her face with her hands and started to stand up. "I'm having an issue and came by to talk with my mother of all people about it."

"It must be a serious one." He said looking at her bare feet.

She looked down to see what he was looking at and laughed because she had run out of the house so fast she had forgot her shoes. "Damn… I guess I can't get anything past a profiler."

He smiled a Hotch smile, "That one wasn't hard I'm afraid but I am willing to be a bias listener if you like."

She thought about it for a few moments, "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Yes I do… I married mine and she was killed."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" She said and started to stop the conversation.

"It is okay Jane that was a few years back and I'm okay with her death now for the most part."

Jane looked at him and saw that the subject didn't seem to bother him, "Emily and Maura are soul mates and Emily is some kind of super hero and everything is changing," was all she could explain at the moment.

He waited for a few moments to see if she was going to expand on the explanation and when she didn't he decided to section off what she said.

"Jane…I believe Emily and Maura are soul mates…why does that bother you?"

"It doesn't… well it did bother me at first but not anymore except Emily turns everything upside down and I'm not like her and JJ. I am a cop and I see things in black and white and with them there are all these greys, crèmes and slates running all over the place."

"Have Emily and JJ asked you to change something in your life or is there existence in Maura's life changed your comfort zone because it has changed Maura's world thus changing your own?"

"If I'm honest the latter…how does your team handle Emily's and JJ's relationship?"

"Well we are adjusting to it but we didn't even know Emily was gay until that trip to Boston where her mother basically told everyone by implying it and it was a surprise to learn of a physical relationship between the women but the bond of closeness has always been there between them. They are very skilled agents… and while a relationship like this would normally hinder most people's abilities it has enhanced theirs."

"I have actually witnessed that one. In the warehouse today JJ knew that Emily was there by feeling her presence and she didn't flinch when Emily threw that piece of metal at the perp's feet. That is why she got such a clean shot off."

"Jane…not to make you angry with what I'm about to say but it sounds like you are angry because Maura's world is changing and you want her to stay the way you use to see her because it's more comfortable for you."

"Yeah… Doesn't that sound reasonable to you?" Jane said laughing at herself.

He smiled, "That isn't going to happen and I believe there is more to all of this and you are not comfortable in speaking with me about it so I'm going to take you home so you can get some sleep and some shoes."

"I'm okay to drive myself Agent Hotchner."

"You can call me Hotch but you are not okay to drive since I smell the alcohol on you from over here."

"I promise Hotch I am sober after my evening but I would be grateful for a lift to my apartment just in case I'm wrong."

"Good… Do you need to let anyone know where you are at that maybe worried?"

"I will text Maura on the way to my apartment and let her know where I am at."

"Okay let's get you home then." He said as they made their way to one of the black SUV's out front.

They settled in for the twenty or so minute drive to Jane's. Hotch decided to address one more of Jane's earlier statements.

"You know Emily isn't a super hero."

"Right… let's just take today. She gets kidnapped kills the asshole saves a woman goes home makes a feast that she planned before said kidnapping that was to help me with my issue and isn't any worse for the wear."

"Jane… Emily is nursing an ulcer which should tell you something but she does have a big heart that gets her into trouble sometimes.

When she came back from being dead in Paris she tried so hard to reconnect with us. She was big sister to Reid, twin sister to Morgan…that's why they pick on each other so much. She was daughter to Rossi and I'm her teacher/mentor in a way.

She can be very uncomfortable in social settings which she falls back on all the training she received as a diplomate's child. But with all that said with that big heart she throws herself into everything she does one hundred percent and finds herself in things she has to fix that are sometimes larger than life but for those messes she turns to those she knows can help her out of them and uses their talents. That's called a leader not a super hero."

"Yeah…I see that. You have used the sister, daughter, and teacher but now wife metaphors."

"I thought that was obvious… JJ was her wife/best friend safe haven."

"I see that."

"Look from the little you have said I believe Emily is trying to make you feel at ease with everything because she knows you and Maura are close."

"Yeah… and I am not believing I'm going to say this to you but I need to get this off my chest. I'm not gay Hotch."

"Do you feel they are trying to make you?"

"No…" She said trying to gain up the courage for the next statement. "Maura is my best friend and I love her and we are close and everything was okay with hugs here and there and movie Friday's but now…"

"So you are angry she hasn't asked you to change."

She looked over at him puzzled but his statement fit. "What do you mean?"

"I am going to go out on a limb and say before Emily the order of your life was something like this… work, Maura, family, and an occasional date to satisfy your needs."

"Damn… no wonder Emily ran off to that cave when she got profiled… kind of want to be there myself right now."

"Emily does things we all at some point wish we could do but do not have the courage to do." He paused letting that settle in, "Jane… Maura meets deep needs in you. You may not be gay but you love her as deeply as someone who is involved with her and Emily's presence reminds you that there is someone that can fulfill Maura where you do not believe you can."

"Hotch it's just Maura… I've never had feelings for a woman before."

"You may never again… but it doesn't mean your gay it just means your human. We all have love maps and none of them are as straight as society seems to say they should be."

They pulled up in front of her apartment. She opened the door, "Thanks for the lift and the talk." She said as she got out being thankful that the ride was over and shut the door.

"Jane…"

"Yeah…" She said bending down to the open window.

"Why not see if letting your old boundaries go leads to a new better world."

"You sound like Emily. She said my boundaries were like a shirt I've out grown and I need a bigger size."

"Sounds like sound advice. Remember no one is judging you but you."

"Thanks… I'll think about it." She said and watched him pull off.

She went and got Joe Friday and took her for a walk as she pondered Hotch and her conversation. Her phone rang and it was Angela.

"Hi ma…"

"No I'm okay…Hotch drove me home."

"No… I'll see you tomorrow sometime and we'll talk then."

"Love you to ma…bye."

"Oh crap," She said out loud realizing she never texted Maura that she was okay and the woman would be worried. She looked at her messages and there were three all saying the same thing, "Are you okay…text me your safe…please."

She typed, "I went to talk to ma but she wasn't there so Hotch drove me to my apartment. I just need some time alone to think."

Maura replied, "Okay… my phone is on and by my bed if you need to talk."

"Thanks…good night."

"Good-night Jane…I love you."

Jane looked at the words and her heart broke knowing Maura was feeling just as messed up as she was. "I love you too Maur… see you tomorrow."

 **Thank you for reading. There is one more part to this section and then I will have another set in this series of "forever." The new heading will be Joy, Scars, Happiness… in there will be the birth of Bella and the wedding and much more and since I have had feedback wanting more I have several ideas to continue the story with.**

 **Part 4, part 5 and part 6 really should have been one section but obviously that would have been too long. Now that all the characters are back in the same city it can get way involved as you can see.**

 **I have touched on some very sensitive subjects in this section. If anyone reading has a different view of how things might have gone and you feel offended…forgive me but this is how things play out with the characters in my head and I mean no offense. I would say keep reading as well because as you've seen things change on a dime in this story and understanding of why things happen get revealed quickly.**

 ***** **If You Don't Know Me By Now sung by Simply Red**

 ***** **At This Moment sung by Billy Vera & The Beaters**


End file.
